1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a device for holding lines for trimming plant life. In particular, there is a device for holding lines in a holder secured around garden equipment.
2. Background
Without limiting the scope of the invention, the present background is described in connection of storing spare grass/weed trimmer lines for the ease of the operator to retrieve. Grass/weed trimmers are the most popular machines used in areas where larger machines such as mowers are not able to go, such as ditches and hillsides. Grass/weed trimmers use a consumable monofilament type of line to accomplish trimming areas of lawn, parks, or any grassy area to be groomed. The trimmer line is constantly being abraded during the operation of the grass/weed trimmer. Many of these grass/weed trimmers require the operator to manually replace the line once the line can no longer cut. In any case, obtaining replacement line is a frequent and inconvenient occurrence which makes the operator unorganized and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need to solve this problem through means of a line holder which may be secured around the shaft of the grass/weed trimmer where it would hold a supply of individual strands of replacement trimming line. Further, it is desirable to have a trimmer line holder which enables each line to be measured and cut to a desired length prior to replacing the exhausted trimmer line to the grass/weed trimmer head. This will keep the operator organized and efficient.
Prior devices have attempted to solve the problems discussed above. For example, there are described devices having a tubular housing with two clamps on both ends that would be affixed onto the shaft of a grass/weed trimmer; or containers carrying replacement trim lines that are otherwise attached to weed trimmers. Although the devices may do the job intended, these devices are bulky and in the way of the operator, and further fail to conveniently hold individually retrievable lines, therefore constricting the flow of movement of the operator.
As such, a need does exist for a holding device which provides a means to store a supply of individual replacement line that would be attainable instantly for the use of the operator. There is also a need to secure a holding device in the field both quickly and easily, where the device is not in the way of the operator.